beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Eonis ED145FB
Forbidden Eonis ED145FB is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime series. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter in two colors: Forbidden Eonis ED145FB (Red) and Forbidden Eonis 130D (Green) on August 6, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Jigsaw. The Hasbro version was released in June 2012 and the name was changed to Ionis. Face Bolt: Eonis The Face Bolt depicts "Io". In Greek mythology, Io was a nymph that was transformed into a heifer, a young cow by Zeus. The design shows the head of a heifer on a red Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Eonis *'Weight:' 2.76 grams The Eonis energy ring bears a resemblance to the Eagle and Libra energy ring. The Eonis Energy Ring depicts two cow heads and their horns moving in a circular motion. It works well with the flash wheel. Fusion Wheel: Forbidden *'Weight:' 31.72 grams The Forbidden fusion wheel bears a resemblance to the Thermal and Vulcan Fusion Wheels. It has decent smash attack and moderate Stamina but has high recoil. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) *'Weight:' 3.68 grams ED145 features three “wings” which rotate around the Track freely. This bey has the same Track as Rock Aries ED145B and Spiral Lyre ED145MF. It outclasses WD145. The wings are similar to that of WD145. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customizations, such as'' Libra ED145WD''; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. For attacks on the side, ED145 defends better than C145. For direct attacks, you'll go with C145. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the Beyblade and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. WD145 is better in Attack. It is outclassed by UW145, R145, TR145, GB145, TH170, and 230. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Flat Ball (FB) *'Weight:' 0.63 grams A Wide Flat Tip with a hole in it that has a Ball Tip. It has moderate destabilising and Stamina properties but low Attack and Defense and is considered better than FS. This tip wears easily. Combos Wyvang Dragooon SA165FB Gallery 81c74HzKxVL. SX425 .jpg ForbiddenIonis.PNG ForbiddenIonis2.PNG ForbiddenIonis3.PNG ForbiddenIonis5.PNG ForbiddenIonis6.PNG 0019.jpg|Motif Forbidden Ionis.JPG Forbiddenlonisnochanges.PNG|Hasbro Packaging dragonballzcentral_2203_11663816000.jpg forbiddeneonis's.jpg|Both of the Forbidden Eonis beyblades DSCF7219.JPG|Forbidden Ionis defeats Torch Gemios. Video Trivia * Io is the name of one of Jupiter's moons. Similarly, Jade Jupiter is the prize beyblade and Forbidden Eonis is one of the beyblades, like how Jade Jupiter is the planet and Forbidden Eonis is one of the moons. * It's the 3rd Beyblade to be based off of a bull. The first being Bull 125SF, and second Dark Bull H145SD. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro